Romeo and Juliet a Love Story
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: The Weasley's and the Malfoy's gave always hated each other its how its always been and the Weasley's have always been in Gryffindor just as the Malfoy's have always been in Slytherin but what changes might happen when the New Generation comes to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo and Juliet a Love Story**

Summary: The Weasley's and the Malfoy's gave always hated each other its how its always been and the Weasley's have always been in Gryffindor just as the Malfoy''s have always been in Slytherin but what changes might happen when the New Generation comes to Hogwarts?

'There he is' I thought as I sat by the doors of the Great Hall it was the annual Halloween dance though this was the first time id been able to come because it was now my 6th year. I was looking at Patrick Finnigan son of Lavendar Brown and Seamus Finnigan and he was absolutely dreamy, he had pale green eyes with brown hair and a heart shaped face with rosy lips and with that Irish accent he was irresistible to me. id been crushing on him since 3rd year. "Hey Patrick" I said when he passed me on the way to the punch table "Err hey Lily?" he said "im Rose" I said "Lily's my cousin" I explained mentally cursing how alike me and my cousin looked and the fact that she was way more sociable than me. "Oh Sorry" he apologized "its alright people always confuse the 2 of us" I said "until they actually talk to the 2 of us" I added and he chuckled "yeah I get your meaning" he said. I was about to say something else when Scorpius Malfoy came barging in through the Great Hall door's he had Annabeth Zabini under one arm and in the other he had a bottle of Firewhisky, unlike everyone else who was in their best clothes he was wearing his regular muggle leather jacket with a white V-neck T-shirt, Black skinny jeans and black combat boots with chain and spikes all over it. "Well look who got tits" Malfoy said when he saw me, I was wearing a tight fitting sleeveless green dress and my hair was put up at the side of my head I also had see-through pumps on "well look who got a date" I said "how much did he pay you hun?" I asked Annabeth (she was my friend and wed planned to play a prank on this asshole). "Geez Rose don't be so mean" she said in a dumb blone voice "oh great shes drunk" I muttered under my breathe "why don't you take her place Weasley id just love to pollute you" he said real close to my face "no thanks I think id pollute you" I said and grabbed the liquor from his hand and took a large swig and kept it. "Yeah like a Ravenclaw would pollute a Slytherin he called after my retreating back "were we going Wose?" Annabeth asked with a slur "gonna go to your dad to get you a hangover potions" I said "no please don't take me to daddy" she said. "Gotta" I said and went down to the Dungeons towards the Potion master's chambers "Hello Madam Stephane" I said as the Nurse passed me she was fixing her dress as she exited the Chambers. It was a known fact (to Slytherins and us) that Madam Stephane and Professor Zabini were fuck buddies since Zabini's wife had died a long time ago and he raised Annabeth and her twin sister Annabelle alone and Madam Stephane was really young and pretty. "Professor?" I asked as I knocked on the door "just a moment" I heard his poetic voice say and after a minute he opened the door. "Hey Daddy" Anna said "drunk again?" Zabini asked me and I nodded while taking another swig of Firewhisky, around Slytherins including Zabini I drank and did lots of stuff I wouldn't usually do and since Zabini didn't care about what we did we could get liquor and other things from him eventhough I rarely used 'em. "What am I going to do with you?" Zabini asked as he gave me the potion and I mixed some Whisky into it then gave it to her. "How did you ever get into Ravenclaw If your always hooking up with Slytherins and getting drunk?" I asked Annabeth when shed gotten back to normal "my Mum was a Ravenclaw" she said with a shrug I could tell from my peripheral vision that Zabii's face was showing pain. "Wait hooking up with Slytherins?" he exclaimed "Yup now ill just leave you two to it" I said and handed the bottle to Anna fully knowing that theyd fight for a while then theyd end up drinking and in the end be super drunk.

I went back into the hall and bumped into a slytherin on the way "oops sorry" I said then I felt a hand squeeze my butt "you know I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier" I heard Scorpius murmur in my ear then he took his hand off and slapped my butt and left leaving me very red in the face and wanting more of his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

'What was I thinking?' I thought the next day as I ate breakfast 'hes mean and crude never ever will I like him' I swore. As I was getting out of my seat someone knocked into me "What the Hell Malfoy!" I growled thinking it waws the blonde. I looked up and saw Patrick "oops sorry didn't know it was you" I said and blushed "its cool anyway I was hoping I could walk you to your next class?" he asked "uhh sure" I said. He took my bag off my shoulder and slung it over his "So what did you do after the dance?" he asked me as we walked to Potions "oh took Annabeth to get a Potion then I spent the night as she puked up her guts" I lied. "Yeah I know what you mean that's what happens every time James gets drunk" he said "honestly he loses more brain cells every day" I muttered "hes a bloody drunk is what" Patrick said "hes also my cousin whos one of my best friends" I said "your right I shouldn't have said that" he said. "its alright" I said "speaking of which" I said and pointed to my cousin Albus who was a slytherin and was coming with Scorpius "ill just take my bag I can walk with Albus" I said and practically ran away. "Jesus Christ that guy's an ass" I said when I caught up to my cousin "why?" Al asked (we were really close even though we were in different houses and his best friend was the guy I hated) "he said James was a Drunk" I said "what led to that?" Al asked "oh he asked me what I did after the dance and I said that I spent the time dealing with a puking Annabeth" I said "which is a lie" Scorpius muttered. "Oh yeah then what did I do?" I asked and he smirked and started to walk faster "yeah cause he was feeling me up" I muttered under my breathe.

After classes were over I decided to go out onto the grounds and read when I was out there, I put my feet in the cold water and started to read then I heard some giggling coming from the woods "Stop it" I heard a girly voice say "oh come on theres noone out there" I heard Scorpius's voice say. I tried to ignore it and keep reading but after a moment moans and grunts got louder and louder so I finally had enough, I got up and threw my book into the Woods "Ouch" he said. I smirked then picked up my shoes and went back into the castle. Instead of going up to my common room I went up to the Astronomy tower and took out the throw pillow I always kept up here and put it in one of the ridges of the tower and sat down so that my legs dangled thousands of feet above the ground. I started to think of Scorpius and how hed been nice in 4th year but then the year before hed started growing his hair long and had gotten that fang piercing so now he looked a lot like my uncle Bill hed also turned cold and mean just like a true slytherin. "Hey tootsie" I heard someone whisper in my ear I shrieked then fell off my seat and would've fallen all the way down but the person gripped my arm tightly so I was dangling of the tower but I only saw my pillow fall. Then they pulled me up and I saw that it had been Scorpius "You ass what did you do that for?" I asked "its not my fault you get scared so easily" he said with a smirk "well why are you even here?" I asked "you threw this book at my head" he said and held it up "what is it anyways?" he asked and read the cover. "Paperquake?" he asked and I nodded "never heard of it" he said "I highly doubt you even read Malfoy" I said and grabbed it out of his hands then stormed off "wild thang" I heard him say after I left.

"Asshole you couldve been seriously injured" Annabeth said when id told her whatd happened "I know right?" I said "hes such a Jackass thinking hes so high and mighty and hot" I said "hot?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah he thinks hes hot" I said quickly "your lying your blushing" she said and I quickly touched my face "you like Malfoy!" she said "no I do not!" I said "you so do" she said and I threw a pillow at her head she was able to avoid it using her Quiditch skills. "Grr" I said as she tossed t back we exchanged a look and started a pillow fight. "Weasley! Stop your damn childish acts and come down here theres someone at the door" someone called from the common room "Fine im coming" I called back and put my robe over my shorts and tank top and put on my ugg slippers on. "Who is it?" I asked as I came near to my friend "Some guy" she said it was Patrick, "oh hey Patrick "I said with a small wave and I gave Bella a look" alright I can take a hint she said and left. "what are you doing here?" I asked him "err I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out?" he asked "you know to the next Hogsmeade visit or something?" he asked "Err could I think about it?" I asked "sure" he said and kissed my hand then he walked down the steps. "Seriously who says only that?" my other friend Zoë said when I walked back in, I found her and Anna on the wall on top of the door. "I know right?" I said as they jumped down "what are you gonna say?" Anna asked "I don't know" I said with a shrug.

A/N: Okay so im putting a little description for all of the girls.

Zoë: short with long straight blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny. (Muggle-Born)

Annabeth: Brown hair but she straightens it so its kinda dry, Tall, Mixed skin color, brown eyes, Skinny. (Pure-Blood)

Rose: Tall but Scorpius is somewhat taller than her, Wavy Red hair with bright blue eyes. (Half-Blood)

(All Ravenclaw's)

-And continue with the story…

The next day I decided that id give him a chance so I said yes. "Really?" he asked "Yeah sure why not?" I said "alright ill talk to you later then" he said and pecked me on the cheek making me blush red. "Oooh what was that?" Albus asked as he came up behind me and threw an arm over my shoulders "I agreed to go out with him and he kissed me on the cheek" I said and knew my cheeks were still red. "Whoop Scorp I guess its time to do the threatening" Albus joked and him and Malfoy cracked their knuckles. "Oh yeah hardy har har" I said and slapped my cousin in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N: Okay so imma skip to the summer a few days before Patrick's B-day party*

"I honestly cant believe you pulled me into this" Annabeth said when she showed up at my house the day before the Party "Sorry but you know how clingly Pat's gotten and hes just so annoying" I said "your the one whos dating him" she pointed out. "Yeah well I wouldn't even be stuck going to this Party if it wasn't for my Darling Father!" I said the last part louder so that my dad would be able to hear me in his office "you know it sweetie" he called back. "Alright well lets go shopping I still havent gotten my outfit together" Annabeth said "neither have I" I said "Daddy can I get some money t1o go buy an outfit for the party?" I asked my dad as I went into his office. "You've got plenty of other outfits" he said "none for these types of Ocassions" I said "its Patrick's coming of age!" I said "and mines in a month to remind you" I said "How could I forget" he said with a sigh "here" he handed me his muggle credit card. "Just know that this counts as your coming of age present" he called as I skipped out of the room "no it doesn't" I called back knowing he was going to do much more for my special day. "Come on you can apparate with me Daddy took me and Bell to get our license's a few weeks ago" Anna said and grabbed my hand, spinning on the spot. "Warn a girl next time!" I said as we arrived infront of a Muggle Fashion store "I did in a way" she said with an evil smile.

"Hey hasn't your cousin been looking cute lately?" she asked me as we were pawning through racks of clothes "I haven't noticed to be honest" I said. "Well I have and a lot he really is starting to get on my good side especially since hes the only Slytherin I haven't gotten around to shagging him maybe ill try this year" she said "Eww Eww Eww!" I shrieked "you know darn well that Albus is the one Slytherin who is off limits and James and Hugo are the only Gryffindor that are off limits!" I said. "Oh I know but hes so juicy!" She said and got a look on her face "Eww!" I repeated.

"Oh and one more thing I already asked him out" she said and went into the dressing room to change into a little black dress that shed found (it was sleeveless and went halfway down her thighs. "And he said yes so hes coming to the party today with Malfoy" she said as she came out wearing the Dress which looked stunning on her "Why Malfoy?" I groaned "because hes my boyfriend's best friend" she answered "oh so now your boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked "not yet but soon" she said with a dreamy expression.

"Here I found the perfect dress or you!" Annabeth called hours later "let me see it" I said she threw it from the rack she was at, it was a short red dress that was about the same length as hers but this one the chest was heart shaped and the sleeves were on the shoulders. "its nice" I said and pulled it on "you look hot!" she said when I stepped out of the dressing room "yeah I guess" I muttered and went to take it off. "Now with Red stilettos its a perfect outfit" she said and went to pick out the shoes.

By the time we came back to my house it was 8pm and she already had the black dress and high heels as well as some new Jewelry, and I had gotten my dress and the heels but no accessories because Anna said it looked fine that way. We got to my house and watched movies until my dad came down and told us it was time to go to sleep so we took out or blankets and out them on the floor of the Living Room and we fell asleep.

That night I had a Nightmare it was really freaky and made no sense because it was just me sort of jumping in and out of boxes and feeling super small nonetheless it made me wake up in a cold sweat. When I woke up I was really freaked out so I went up to my brother's room "Hugo?" I asked and he grunted "you awake?" I asked "now I am" he grumbled "what do you want?" he asked "I had a nightmare could I err sleep with you?" I asked "and im the younger sibling" he muttered "fine" he said. I smiled then got into his larger than mine (can we say unfair?) bed, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled in close to him and before long I was asleep. Ever

Since I was little id had lots of nightmares and I used to sleep with my parents but after I got into Hogwarts I thought I was too big to sleep with them after Nightmares so id just cry through my tough nights. One night when Hugo had gotten up to go to the Bathroom hed heard me crying and had come to see what was the matter, after I told him about my Nightmares he slept with me that night and then in the morning hed told me that anytime I had Nightmares I could just come to his room.

The Next morning I woke up at 1 before my brother he was sideways on the bed with part of his head and his arms dangling of the bed and I was sideways too but my hands were dangling off a corner and my feet were on his legs. When I went down to the Kitchen my mother was making breakfast, since all weasleys woke up late my mother had learned to cook Breakfast later than usual. "6 hours until the party" Annabeth said checking her watch "yupp" I said and took a large swig of Orange Juice.

~6 hours later~

"So just leave your hair down and flowing you're your back" Annabeth instructed as we entered the Finnigan house were the party was already on full swing there were flashing lights all over the place and many teens. "Hey Rose you came" Patrick said when he saw me then he pecked me on the cheek "lets dance" he said and I saw that he was a bit drunk "No I don't wanna" I said and left him standing there. I started to mingle a bit but then everyone started to creap me out so me and Annabeth went upstairs to try and find a quiet place for a little while. We opened a few doors and found people snogging or worse shagging so we were a bit nervous to open the next door but we found Malfoy and Albus playing video games so we shut the door and climbed onto the bed behind them. "How do you know Muggle Video games if your dad hates em!" Albus asked Malfoy as he lost for the 5th time in a row "im a rebel" Malfoy answered simply as he took a swig of Fire Whisky. "Move it Al you don't know how to play" I said and shoved him off the bed then I grabbed the control from him and started to battle Malfoy "not bad for a girl" he said "not bad eh?" I asked then I knocked him out "Wooh!" Annabeth said and stopped snogging Albus for a moment "how did you get drunk in the like 10 minutes ive been playing?" I asked her. "ive been drinking a lot so" Albus said a little slurred then he attacked her mouth with his. "Another round?" Scorp asked and I nodded.

We played for a few hours and I ended up winning the most, "I think I should take Annabeth home see you Malfoy" I said and grabbed a drunk Annabeth by the arms "ill take Albus" he said and levitated Albus out of the room. "What the hell were you doing with Malfoy in there for so long!" Patrick roared when I got out of the room "I was playing Video Games" I answered calmly. "Like hell you were! I bet you guys were shagging!" he roared "yes that's exactly what happened and that's why I have Annabeth right!" I yelled and let Annabeth stand then I stormed down the stairs "Yeah I really think you guys were shagging!" He said as he went down the stairs behind me. "Well too bad for you then!" I yelled then I screamed loudly as he fell down the stairs he lay crumbled at the foot of the stairs, I kneeled infront of him and said softly "Patrick are you alright?" "You stupid cheating whore!" he said as he took a fistful of my hair in his hand and yanked. I yelled loudly again and I grabbed his hand trying to pull him off "how many guys have you cheated on me with?" he asked and he got to his feet my hair still in in his hand "none! now let me go!" I shrieked, he let me go "as if I bet you've done it with half the school when you wont even kiss me!" he said. "Maybe I have maybe I haven't but if I did that would've been because your a stupid asshole!" I yelled, Patrick raised his hand as if too hit me but before he could someone's arm shot up and grabbed his arm then he pushed him backward. In the stir of the moment I fell backwards so I was looking up at Scorpius as he stuck out a hand to help me up. "Come on ill give you a ride" he said and led me outside "You look cold" he said when we were outside, he pulled off his leather jacket and put it on my shoulders then zipped it up for me "thanks" I said as I rubbed my hands on my arms "get on" he said pointing to his Motorcycle "ive never ridden one" I said shyly. "Just get on the front and hold onto the handle bars" he said and once id gotten on he got on behind me so I was snuggled into his chest his long arms grabbed the handle bars and then the motor roared to life. Within minutes of him starting the bike we were a few houses down from my house. "You alright?" he asked when id dismounted, I nodded softly and rubbed my skull "just hurts a bit" I said softly he rubbed his hands on my arms "you deserve better than that Jerk-off Finnigan" he said "yeah well so far in my 16 years hes the only guy to notice me so…" I said. "Not true" he said making me look up "I have I told you" he said "you said you wanted to corrupt me" I said "same thing" he put a finger under my chin and lifted me up slowly then he pressed his lips to mine softly. Eventhough it was a soft and light kiss and it probably didn't even last long it seemed to last for hours and sent sparks running down my spine and going through my whole body. "You have no idea how long ive wanted to do that" Scorpius said when he separated from me "Yeah you forget something though" I said and he looked confused "what?" he asked "to make it last" I said and ulled him down to my lips again. This time I grabbed his neck and moved my lips to his as if they were one, he licked my bottom lipp asking for entrance I left him hanging until he bit my bottom lip gently then I very slowly opened my mouth. After I did he took full advantage of it his tongue battled with mine but of course he won and started to massage my tongue with his, he grabbed my behind and lifted me onto the seat of his Motorcycle. "Wow" he said when wed separated again then he leaned his forehead against mine. "That's an understatement" I gasped "you should probably go inside before your dad starts to worry" he said after a few minutes of just trying to catch out breath "yeah I should or hell call in the entire Ministry, bye" I said and handed him his jacket. I went into the house where my Mum and Dad were snuggled on the couch reading (my mum a Jane Austin and my dad the Newspaper) "Hey Sweetie how was the party?" Mum asked "it was fine Annabeth got drunk as usual and apparently her and Albus are a couple now how sickening is that?" I asked "oh I think its cute" Mum said. "Yeah cause you werent the one who had to deal with their snogging" I said "im tired im going to take a shower then head to bed night Mum" I said. "Night sweetheart" she said (my dad had apparently fallen asleep). I went up to my room and took the dress off then I kicked the shoes off and put on my pajamas (Fluffyish pajama bottoms with a Chudley Cannons tank top) and after that I started to brush out the torn pieces of my hair which seemed to be a lot. When I was putting my hair into my nightly bun I heard grumbling coming from my balcony, I opened the large white doors and saw Scorpius trying to climb over the ledge. I leaned on the Door frame, "having trouble there buddy?" I asked "oh you're your yappin and help me up will ya?" he asked, I laughed and grabbed his arm pulling him up. He came intomy room and looked around then he grinned "whats so funny?" I asked as I looked around too, my walls were Lavendar colored and I had a really fancy bed with the curtains and everything it was all a very light purple I had 2 bedside tables on either side of my bed both white directly across from my bed was a long dresser with a mirror on top and makeup on it, it was also white and on one wall by the door it had a white wardrobe on top of it were tons of stuffed animals on the other wall near the balcony doors there was a bookcase (white) with stuffed animals on top and my bed also had stuffed animals on it. "What are you 7?" he asked "no I just like animals" I said defensively and climbed onto my bed while hugging a large Panda "what are you doing here anyway?" I asked coldly "oh you know was in the neighborhood" he said and I raised an eyebrow "fine I just wanted to see you" he said softly "yeah you got a real nice way of showing it making fun of my room" I grumbled and went into the bathroom. "Aww come on Rose don't be that way" he said and followed me into the bathroom "wah way am I bein afoy?" I asked my voice very slurred because l was brushing my teeth "Pardon?" "Never mind" I said and spit out the toothpaste. "Don't be mad at me" he said and hugged me from behind "let me stay?" he asked in my ear "fine" I grumbled and climbed onto my bed "so why are you ehre again?" I asked "I just wanted to talk" he said "about?" I asked "me and you" he said "there is no me and you Scorpius" I said "Exactly and I want there to be" he said "Scorpius Malfoy are you crazy?" I shrieked. "Yeah" he said "noone would accept it dude I you're your a Malfoy im a Weasley your a Slytherin im a Ravenclaw" I said "aww come on Babe I don't care what people think" he said "well I do especially when my father hates Malfoy's" I shrieked "well then noone needs to know" he said with a wicked grin. "Scorpius! Are you asking me to lie to my father?" I asked "not lie just don't tell him" he said "oh you" I said and whacked him with my pillow but he caught it and pinned me down by my wrists "so's that a yes?" he asked when he was on top of me "Hmm what would go along with this 'us'?" I asked. "Oh you know the usual BF/GF Kissing holding hands possibly shagging going to Parties all secret if that's what you wish and Exclusive I wont have any flings" he said "nuh uh theres no way im sleeping with you" I said and flipped him over easily "and why not?" he asked "I dont do that stuff ive never even kissed anyone before a few minutes ago that is" I said "alright no shagging will you say yes now?" he asked, I thought or a moment then said "yeah sure why not? Might be fun to date a Slytherin I mean there has to be a reason Anna's always doing it just we cant tell anyone at all or else my dad or your dad might find out" I said. "Fine" he said "now go I need to sleep" I said and after a quick peck on the lips he left.

"Ahh what a hunk" I murmured and stretched out on my bed then I hugged my Stuffed Frog "and hes such a good kisser" I murmured again.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the summer Scorp still sneaked into my room at night at first it was every few days then every couple of days and then every day. We learned more about each other and I found that he was really smart and cool but he hid behind this sheet of Slytherinness. Finally it was time to go back to school, that morning I woke up early as usual (on these days) and put on a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of boots and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt (love em). Then I apparated to the train station with my Trunk (having just gotten my license a few days ago) when I got there Anna and Zoë were already there. "Hey girls!" I called "Hey!" they called back, before I could reach them though someone rammed into me "watch it Weasel Bee" they said and shoved something into my hand I looked up and saw Scorpius "really? 25 year old taunts? Really getting down on your game Malfoy" I said. "Hes such a Jack Ass" Zoë said "I don't know hes pretty cute I think imam go after him next" Anna said "I thought you were dating Al?" I asked trying to control my anger "no Zoë is now" she said "oh wow" said. "And they haven't kissed!" Anne said and we both started to laugh"You and Patrick never even kissed! Sorry about that by the way" Zoë said "speak of the devil and he shall come" Anna said and pointed behind me to were Patrick was coming towards me before he could actually reach me though Scorp and Albus stepped in his way. "Lets just go" I said and grabbed Anna and Zoë's arms dragging them towards the train "Ooh Rose I think Malfoy likes you" Anne said as we walked to our compartment "that's absurd" I said though I knew I was blushing "oh why else would he stop Patrick then?" Zoë asked "he was there he saw what Patrick did besides I bet Al made him" I said "yeah as if" they said together. "Whats up with the simultaneous stuff?" Al said as he came into the compartment followed by Malfoy, I groaned loudly "Al!" I whined "you know I cant be stuck in close spaces with Malfoy!". "Live with it" Al said and sat down next to Zoë while wrapping an arm around her shoulders "fine but I gotta take a waz" I said and Anne started to laugh.

I went into the bathroom and ripped the paper of the small package then I opened the little box to see a really pretty necklace it was of a Scorpion circling a Rose and it was really pretty, underneath it there was a note

Rose-

Late B-day present Babe. Like it? Meet me at the top of the astronomy Tower tonight at Midnight don't be late please and be alone.

-Scorp

I squealed as I read it then I put the necklace and tucked it into my shirt. Then I went back to the Compartment where Scorp and Anne were arguing about Quiditch and Zoë and Al were making out. I sighed as I sat down and grabbed a book from my trunk and started to read until Scorp picked the book out of my hands "MALFOY" I hissed and tried to grab it but he held it out of my grasp "give it back" I said and jumped up trying to grab it "Nah this is funner" he said.

For most of the trip I tried to grab the book but after awhile I got tired so I just grabbed a different book and read that instead. Then we got to the Castle and we all had to put on our robes quickly. I ate Dinner Half heartedly since I couldn't wait for the meeting with Scorpius so I didn't even pay attention to the welcoming speech.

When we got to our Common Room everyone as usual was too tired to do much so we just went up to our dorm and fell asleep although I set my alarm clock first to midnight.

*Berp Berp Berp* I heard my alarm clock go off so I woke up and slapped my face making myself wake up even more. I put my short robe on over my short nightgown (forgot my other Pajamas alright) then I grabbed a flashlight and headed up to the Astronomy Tower. It took me about 10 minutes to get up there when I did get there Scorpius was already there "Your late" he said as I came up behind him "oh big deal" I said and sat on the edge of the Tower making sure my legs were being shown. "What are you looking at?" I asked as he stared at my legs then he smiled maliciously and he started to kiss me his hands roaming my legs and boobs. "Ow" he said and stepped back "sorry I forgot to tell you my parents let me get these two lip rings and a nose ring" I said and took them off tucking them in my robe pocket. "So whyd you want me up here?" I asked when we parted and I had my hands around his neck and he had him around my waist. "Oh yeah you got the necklace?" he asked I nodded and showed it to him. He took it off and held it infront of me then he broke it apart and opened up the Rose a small screen like thing appeared "See with these we could communicate when were not together which is a lot now that were back at school" he said "you could just talk and stuff as if we were together" he finished. "Aww thanks" I said and gave him a hug then I felt his hand on my butt and I slapped it away "by the way why did you take my book away?" I asked and he smirked "cause I like seeing yout tits when you jump" he answered and I smacked his chest.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I hissed and we laughed. For a moment we laughed but then I looked deeply into his eyes and leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Scorpius" I said softly "yeah?" he asked in the same tone "I-I know this is kind of fast or what not but I-I want you to know that I err well…" I said "I love you" he finished for me "exactly thanks- wait what?" I asked "I love you Rose Weasley I have for weeks but I didn't wanna be the first to admit it since im the guy but you know what? To hell with it I love you Rose" he said again. "I love you too Scorpius Malfoy" I said and grabbed his face roughly pulling him into a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

After that eventful night Scorp showed me a secret room that hed found in second year, it was like a living room with a couch and two armchairs a few tables and a fireplace it also had a tiny kitchen and a small bathroom aswell.

And after id forgiven Scorpius we used it as a place to hang out and so we were able to be together without anyone else finding out.

It was only a couple of weeks into the year and we were making out like crazy so were Zoe and Albus.

"So were we going?" Anna asked "oh im meeting up with Hugo and your coming with me" I said as I ran to the Quidditch Pitch.

"But Hugo is such a Nerd" she whined "Were the Ravenclaw" I said "touché" she said "HEY HUGO" I called to my Brother who was zooming around in the air "Finally" he said "remember you were supposed to help me practice 20 minutes ago?" he said "alright alright I get it" I said "what for?" Anna asked as we got onto brooms "Hugo de naranja here wants to try for Keeper and since were the Ravenclaw Beaters well it would be Chasers but anyway were gonna help him" I said to Anna who had a slightly dazed look as we got into the air next to my brother. "Yeah cool" she said and we started to throw Quaffles at him and he blocked most of them.

"Well we know you've got Daddy's talent and Mum's nerves" I said a few hours later as we went to the Castle "I think that's supposed to be a compliment?" he said then smiled "thanks Rose" he said. "So why didn't you try or Keeper before?" Anna asked "cause Alice Longbottom was Keeper Last year and she just graduated" he said.

"You go ahead to Dinner im not really hungry ill get a snack from the Kitchens" I said as we reached the Great Hall "Alright see you" Hugo said and gave me a one armed hug. "See you hope you make the team" I said as I walked down the hall.

"BOO!" Scorp yelled as he jumped into my path I gave a small squeal but wasn't that scared "Not funny Scorp!" I said and he chuckled. "So were you headed?" he asked and threw an arm over my shoulders as I kept on my way "oh nowhere you know just thinking" I said "about?" he asked. "Just stuff" I said "people always need to just clear their head you know" I said softly "come on I know theres something in there" he said and nuzzled my head. I shook my head. "I know a way to clear your head" he said and held me out at arm's length "I already told you im not gonna sleep with you" I said and he laughed "no I mean look at what im wearing" he said and I saw that he had the white T-shirt and leather jacket and he had baggy blue jeans with Sneakers. "Your going riding?" I asked "nope were going riding" he replied "I prefer brooms thank you very much" I said "Well then well go ride brooms" he said with a smile. "Aww youd really give up a night on your Bike for me?" I asked "course its just a bike" he said with another smile, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him "I love you" I said "as do I" he replied and pecked me again.

We went down to his Common Room which id been to before to visit Albus and we picked up his broom which was the newest model yet (thousands of Galleons). We went out of the Castle and onto the grounds then he climbed on and I got on in front of him he kicked off. Within minutes we were high in the air soaring around Hogwarts far in the distance.

We kept soaring in the air for a while letting the air soar through our hair but after a while I started to get tired so we went back onto the grounds landing at an empty plane. "So now is your head clear?" he asked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders again "somewhat" I said quietly "well then talk" he said "fine the other day I got this letter from my dad asking how my studies were going and how things were going with Patrick" I said. "Patrick? That Sadist?" he growled "do you actually know what Sadist means?" I asked "that's not the point" he growled. "Anyway I sent back a reply that said that we werent together anymore" Scorp looked extremly please "and then he asked if I was seeing anyone now" I said. "And you said?" Scorp prompted "I don't know what to say! I don't wanna lie to Daddy but I don't want him to get mad at us well me hell just kill you" I muttered the last part "Well then sat that your dating a Beuxbatons or Durmstrang that way your half telling the truth and half not" he said. "Great idea!" I said and pecked him on the lips "its getting late I need to get to my Dorm" I said and he pouted "your such a little whiner" I giggled "but I don't wanna be away from you. Why don't you ever sleep in my dorm with me?" he asked with a frown. "Because im a girl. Girls shouldn't sleep with boys in their dorm" I said "You've slept with Albus in his bed before and at home we slept together" he said "true but err its too far away from the Great Hall and my Common Room so I cant get my uniform in the morning" I said "you can bring it the night before" he said "my makeup and hair supplies" "you hardly wear any makeup and you only brush your hair" he said. "Damn my natural perfection" I joked "fine one of these days I will" I said and he grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later the night before the Quidditch game of Slytherin VS. Gryffindor I finally took Scorpius up on his offer. Well fine id had a Nightmare and I didn't know the Fat Lady's password. I sneaked down to the Dungeons then when I reached the patch o wall I said the password "Pure Blood" the Door appeared and I swept past the perfectly apulstered chairs and went up the stairs to the 7th Year boy's Dorm, since Albus was the Head Boy there were only 4 beds. I went over to the one that had the curtains open and saw that thankfully it was Scorp, I drew the curtains shut then I took off my robe so that I was in my Nightgown then I crawled under the covers and snuggled up close to him. "Wha? Rose" he said sleepily "I had a nightmare" I answered truthfully "ah well Alright then" he said and wrapped an arm around me then fell asleep again I ran my hand along his bare chest which was very muscled and his 8 pack. A few minutes later I fell asleep too, snuggled deep under the covers and net to him.

The next morning I woke up to sun seeping in through the curtains, were Scorp's head had been there was now a note

-Rose

Gone to practice earlier. Love you.

–Scorpius

I stayed in his bed hugging his pillow and breathing in his sent until I started to hear voices from outside so I ran to my Dorm and bolted up the stairs, I grabbed a pair of comfy jeans and a purple striped shirt and then I put on some sneakers that on the outside were Red and Gold and inside were Green and Silver so these showed mt feelings. After I had that on I put my hair into a high Ponytail with a silver and green barrette on top of the elastic band for decoration.

Scorpius had gotten me that Barrette for the Halloween Dance 'since I cant get you the corsage' hed said making me smile. The shoes on the other hand were my own creation.

When I had all of that on I put on a long black coat and put my Gryffindor Gloves and Scarf (courtesy of Gryffindor freak Daddy) on then I made my way down to the Quidditch Pitch.

When I got there Anna was saving me a seat between her and Zoe they were both jumping in their seats I of course knew why though, Anna was crazy about Quidditch and Zoe was wanting to cheer for Slytherin but she was afraid id yell at her. Which under normal circumstances I would but not now-a-days since I wanted to cheer for Slytherin but Hugo would tell dad and then id get grounded for life (pay no mind to the fact that I was over age).

The game started pretty much after I had my butt planted on the seat.

For most of the game I just followed Scorpius as he zoomed hitting bludgers (illegally most of the time); his muscles tensing and relaxing and once or twice he shot a smile my way but it was so fast that only I realized it.

Before I knew it Lily had caught the snitch and everyone was cheering at Gryffindor's success, I saw Anna run onto the field then she tapped Hugo on the shoulder and when he turned around she planted a soft kiss on his lips. By the way he reacted I could tell that this wasn't the first time that had happened, his hands wound around her waist softly and he dipped her.

On the other side of the Pitch I saw the Slytherins trudging towards their Changing rooms 'ill try and make it up to Scorp' I thought to myself with a small smile.

Then though, a short girl with blonde hair up to her waist with bright blue eyes stepped in Scorpius' way 'how about I help you get over the loss' I saw her mouth and out of nowhere Scorp leaned down and planted a kiss on her lip glossed lips.

Then I saw black.

When I came too I was still lying in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch but it was much emptier now except for the people around me which were Zoe Albus Hugo Lily Anna and Scorp around his arm hung Dominique. "Hey you okay?" Al asked "yeah probably shoulda eaten breakfast I guess" I lied coolly "you gave us a real right fright" Scorp said who had suddenly shook Dom off his arm. I ignored him and simply stood up my head dizzy a bit. "So A. Congrats on winning you guys B. Congrats on being together and C. Sorry for the loss" I said to all the family members around me "thanks" Lily said "nice to you're your good with it" Hugo said "thanks I guess" Albus muttered with a pout but Zoe kissed him on the cheek and he perked up. "Well we should go shower see you in a bit at our Common Room for the Par-tai password's 'Potter'" Hugo told us all and we nodded "bye" I called as Al and Scorp went to the Slytherin Dressing Rooms, Lily and Hugo went to the Gryffindor one, Dominique trudged up to the castle and me Anna and Zoe walked almly towards the Castle. Since we knew that as usual it would fall upon our shoulders to get the stuff set up (being the Ravenclaw family members) we got a team of people to sneak food from the Kitchens, put up decorations, set up some music and to spread the word though it was hardly necessary.

Once everyone started to work we went back to our Dorm and started to get dressed.

Half an hour later Zoe was wearing a pink knee length skirt with a pair of cream flats and she was wearing a off shoulder pink sweater shirt and to top it all of she was wearing a blue cookie Monster hat. Anna was wearing her trademark Stilettos this time Red with black skinny jeans and an off shoulder red shirt the shoes added onto her already very tall size thank goodness Hugo was freakishly tall. And I was wearing Black skinny jeans too except that I had black pull on boots with chains all over it I had a black tanktop on and a small red leather jacket. "You look Hot" Anna said in an approving tone "really with that fashion sense how can you not have a Boyfriend yet Zoe here with her fashion sense has one?" she observed and Zoe glared. "Albus likes simple girls" I said with a shrug and Zoe gave me a glare aswell (she looked incredibly short with Anna by her side so the effect wasn't that great). "Anyway shall we go?" I asked and they nodded, we got out of the Common Room and headed back to the Gryffindor one Anna's heels clicking on the floor.

Once wed reached the Common Room we found that the party was fully blazing as soon as we entered a beer was thrust into each of our hands but Zoe gave hers to Anna who took It gladly. "Hey girls" Al said as he appeared to get Zoe without waiting for us to respond he grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. A few minutes later Hugo appeared and him and Anna started to have a drinking contest so I was basically stuck alone.

The image of Scorp kissing my cousin kept replaying in my head and it became even more annoying when the real life in the flesh Scorp appeared next to me. "Hey" he yelled over the music "Hi" I grunted back "wanna dance?" he asked and I didn't reply "oh come noone will notice us dancing together" he said and I kept on ignoring him. "Your mad arent you?" he asked "no shit sherlock" I answered gruffly. "Come on it isn't my fault you yourself know that shes 1/16 veela" he whined "she made me do it". I ignored him eve more now, he frowned and kept trying over and over again but I wouldn't listen "fine be a bitch" he said and stormed off.

I was so pissed off at myself for letting that happen but at the same time I was so pissed off at the part of me that thought it was my fault, he could've avoided her powers before she turned them on we both knew that.

"Ergh!" I yelled but thankfully noone noticed, I stormed over to the drink table and got a bottle of FireWhisky which I uncorked with my mouth and started to down it.

Before long I got a strong urge to dance so I started to, I got ontop of one of the tables and started to dance to my own rhythm. Before I knew it a bunch of guyd were crowding around me making me laugh "Take it off!" someone yelled a Slytherin maybe. "You guys want me to take it off?" I asked lowering my jacket half way down my back "Hell yeah" came a chorus of responses so I took my jacket off and threw it to the side and kicked my boots off (amazing how much motor skills one has when they can barely see their own hand). As I tried to pull my jeans down someone grabbed my legs and slung me over their shoulder and I hear some people whine but didn't go any further.

"Hey leave me-" I said to the unknown person who was now carrying me down the hall in a Bridal carry but instead I managaed to puke all over myself and my jeans. I groaned as my head startedto hurt and then I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on something hard which was moving up and down and I felt a pair of arms around my bare back. As I looked I recognized the strong arms and that very peaceful face, I was sleeping on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat under my ear. Suddenly a thought occurred to me ''bare back? OMG no way I couldn't have I would've remembered doing it with him wouldnt I?'' ''maybe not'' another voice said. I sat up on his chest slightly and saw that he was only in his boxers and I had no bra on but when I looked down I saw that I was wearing his Quidditch shirt. ''Don't in movies the girl always puts on a guys shirt after they do it?'' I asked myself but then when I pulled up the covers I saw that I still had my Panties on and that the shirt had slipped up slightly so that's why my back was bare. I beathed a sigh of relief and layed back down on his chest but sadly all my movement had woken him up so he didn't make a very comfy pillow now but it was fun to see how his 8-Pack flexed as he stretched. "Morning" he said when he saw me but I pouted and turned away from him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against his chest "alright look im so sorry that I kissed Dominique I shouldve had more self control knowing that she didn't have all that much of powers" he said then kissed me neck. "There was that so hard?" I asked and turned around wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "it was excruciating" he sighed and pecked me on the lips.

"So what happened last night?" I asked "well you drank a whole bottle of Fire whisky" I gasped "then you started dancing on top of some dudes Homework" another gasp "and then you tried to strip" gasp "you actually managed to you're your jacket and you're your boots off before I noticed and carried you back here" he said. "So why am I in only my Panties and your shirt?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "oh you puked all you're your shirt and jeans" he said and when I questioned about my bra he smirked "aren't I allowed a bit of the show you were going to give?" he said.

I smacked him on the chest but he grabbed my boobs in such a way that it made me moan "yeah you loved that last night" he laughed and then pecked me on the lips. "We should start leaving" he said and I pouted "or we could just lay in bed all day" he said and I nodded happily. "Oh now how could we do that?" he asked and layed back down so that I sat on his chest again "just do it lay in bed with me and lets just kiss" I said and laid my head on his chest, after a while of just sitting like that someone started to creap at my mind. "Scorp?" I asked and he grunted "Well you know how in 3rd year you were nice but then in 5th you werent?" I asked and he nodded "well why?" I asked and he sighed. He opened his eyes and sat up "I was wondering when youd ask" he said softly and looked at me. "Look in 3rd year my family was all honky dory you know the family everyone wants and then over the summer my Mum started to act all weird and stuff shed go out late at night and not come back till like Noon the next day and shed stink. Then over Christmas Break I came home and on Christmas morning my Mum announced that she was leaving my dad for this guy that apparently shed been seeing since forever. It absolutely killed my father" he said. "Oh my gosh" said and put a hand on my mouth "that's not the worst of it" he sighed again "later that year my Mum came back with a black eye and a huge belly" he said "and she like just expected my dad to take her back in" he said "did he?" I asked "well sort of he got her a place for her and the kid to stay but as it turns out the guy had staged it all to get free stuff so she wasn't pregnant and hed actually hit her hed tricked my Mum the whole time" he said. "it would've been fine you know my dad would've called the cops to take the guy away and hed take her back so would I but she didn't wanna leave his side so they both ended up going to jail for fooling my dad because hed given her thousands o dollars" he said "sine then I became what I am now" he finished softly and as hed turned his head down I could barely see the tears that were forming in his eyes. "The very worst though" he said in a chocked up voice "the guy was Gregory Goyle my dad's best School friend" he said and he was full out crying now. "Oh Baby" I said and wrapped my arms around his back as best I could and he wrapped his arms around me and I stroked his hair letting him cry into my shoulder whispering soothing words. "I only ever told Albus that" he said when he was somewhat done with his tears.

I just smiled in a soothing manner.

For the rest of the day me and Scorp stayed in bed together occasionally calling on an Elf to get us food but mostly we just sat and talked.

"Where were you?" Anna hissed when I showed up at our Common Room later that night. "Umm I was out" I said and sat down on a couch Dreamily. "Out where?" Zoe asked and I saw she had pink tinted cheeks "out and by the looks of it so were you" I said reading her features, she had her legs closed more so than usual, her hair was unusually good and she had hickeys all over her neck plus the obvious redness at her cheeks. "You and Al shagged last night didn't you?" I asked looking at her trying to act normal just too-normal "n-no we did not" she said and her cheeks flamed even more "yeah you did!" me and Anna said at the same time then we exchanged a look and we ran out of the Common Room and flung ourselves onto the rail and skidded down as far as we could then we bolted down the stairs to the Dungeons and when we reached the patch of wall I gasped out the password and strutted coolly up to my cousin and Scorp who were building a card tower. When I advanced Scorp looked at me weirdly but then he looked relieved when sat on Al's lap "so" Anna said "we heard something about you" I finished "ooh gossip" Scorp said and sat down next to Anna on the table in front of Al. "Like?" Al asked still working on the castle "oh something" I said and looked around just then Zoe came in holsing a stitch on her side "seriously 'Pure Blood'? it just had to be that it took me 10 minutes to open it" she gasped out. "I don't make the rules I just spread em out" Al said "I know for a fact you picked the password this year" Scorp said with a smirk and Al glared at Scorp receiving a glare from Zoe. "That's it" Zoe said and stormed out of the Common Room. As if one person Anna AL and me turned to Scorp glaring then Al ran out after Zoe "im going to go visit Hugo" Anna said and got up leaving. "Rose?" Scorp whispered when I had my back to him "what?" I asked "are you mad at me?" he asked "yes" I replied and got up to follow my friends out but Scorp grabbed my waist pulling me down ont his lap "Scorpius" I said looking around, I hadn't noticed how empty the Common Room was when id entered. "m sorry" he said and leaned his forehead on mine "that's the 2nd time you've had to say sorry to me in 2 days" I said softly "I know and im sorry about that" he said. "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

I sighed and pressed my lips to his and his fingers started to tickle my stomach "Scorp stop it" I said when his hands went up to my boobs "so you forgive me?" he asked and I nodded. "Now let me go already we just spent the entire day in bed together and now were making out" I giggled when he pouted then he buried his head between my boobs pulling me in closer "no" I giggled again "tell you what if both Anna and Zoe are with Hugo and Sev then ill come back" I said. "Fine" he said reluctantly and gae me a final peck before letting me go.

I went out into the hall and saw that Al and Zoe were arguing then one moment they were fully silent and Al pinned her to the wall as they started to make out.

When I went up to my Common Room Anna wasn't there so I went to the Gryffindor Common Room were Hugo and Anna were reading a book together looking so peaceful and perfect.

I sighed as I went down to the Dungeons (Al and Zoe had gone to his Head Boy's Dorm), I now had my bag with me which had my uniform, and my small makeup bag (eyeliner, mascara, glittery blush, and concealer) plus I carried my nose and lip rings. Then I stepped into the Common Room were Scorp was wating quite patiently "smart ass" I said and went up to his room.

I sprawled out on his comforter and snuggled into his pillow.

A moment later he came in and for a minute just stared down at me then closed the curtains and climbed on top of me starting to kiss me. "No stop" I said and pushed him away so that we were facing each other on our sides "you know you look really sexy wearing my Quidditch shirt" he said and pulled me in closer "yeah when its not all icky and sweaty" I said and smiled. "That's hurtful" he said in fake hurt 'oh im soooo sorry Baby how could I ever make it up to you" I said and rolled my eyes. "Well you could wear my Quidditch shirt" he said and smirked "fine" I said in fake reluctance but to tell the truth I loved how baggy it fit me, he handed the shirt and I took my jeans and shirt off then I turned my back on him and took my bra off making him whine that he wanted to see the goods but I covered up with his shirt before I turned around.

"Boo" he whined but I kissed him so he stopped whining and just melted into it. "Your such a baby" I said stopping abruptly and getting back onto my back side.

"Rose?" he asked after a while in which I thought hed gone to sleep "Hmm?" I asked lazily "err well could I try something out?" he asked "sure I guess" I sighed. He pulled me back onto my back (wed been sleeping molded together) and started to kiss me randomly, I felt one of his hand move down to my thigh caressing my butt. "W-what are you doing?" I asked and pulled back "just trust me" he said and kept kissing me. I moaned at his great kissing skills then I felt his hand move lower than my thighs and I started to stop his hand but he stopped mine. "Rose just trust me" he said and I hesitated but finally let go of his hands. He lowered his hands stroking my inner thighs and then his thumbs stroked my pussy and I was a bit on edge then he pulled my shirt up off of me and I decided that id let him I just wouldn't let him go all the way.

He marveled at my breast when he saw them and immediately took one in his mouth making me moan and with his hands he worked on the other boob. I moaned as he moved his tongue along my nipple and wrapped my fingers in his long hair then he moved his lips down placing small kisses on my stomach when he got to my boy shorts he started to bit at the waist line and pulled it down to my ankles were he pulled them off. I looked at his with wide open eyes but he didn't take his clothes off no instead he got between my legs which he pulled wide open and he layed down on the bed his mouth situated right above my cunt. He poked his tongue out and tickled my folds making me shudder then he completely covered my cunt with his mouth making out with me. I started to moan hard and loud gripping the sheets near my thighs, he started pumping a finger in and out of my entrance; he started to add them until it filled me without breaking my Wall.

"Dammit!" I growled as I cummed.

He lapped the cum up off of my thighs and sucked my pussy dry then he climbed back up and layed down next to me pulling me close to him so my boobs pressed up against his chest "mmm that was fun" I said and snuggled closer to him. He laughed and sniffed my hair breathing in my scent while his hands gripped my hips


	8. SUPER IMPORTANT AN

PLEASE READ! 

Okay so peeps this goes out to whoever reads my stories amnyhow... I write my stories using my Laptop's 2003 Word. Then i transfer it to my Windows 7 Desktop through a USB.

Anyway al u's who have a laptop know it must charge well heres the bad news... My Charger broke like the wire thingy got a hole in it so it broke and my Laptop is COMPLETELY out of Juice so yeah it might be a while before i get new Chapter's up for any of my stories. HEres why it might take longer than usual though, My Laptop is old like bulky old so i cant find a Charger anywhere but if you guys could maybes help me out? Id so appreciate it!

My Laptop Mark is: Windows XP Professional its a Dell Laptop and its super bulky.

Thank you for reading this and being Patient with me

-Peace and Love Mel G.


	9. ANOTHER AN

Okay so i as thinking of making this YouTube Video of compostitions of alot of videos of people saying why they love Harry Potter. But my issue was taht i dont know how to put htem together but now my dearest Cousin said he could be my editor so yay he could make it for me. So yeah what im asking you to do is maybe make a shortish Video of yourself stating why you love Harry Potter and your age and were you live just to you know see how the fans expand throughout the Country. If you want to you Can state your name aswell but you dont have to so once again to reiterate

Video Stating

A)why you love Harry Potter

B)Age

C)State

D)Name (optional) Oh yeah Message me if you will do this though so you can Email it to me at my actual Email not on here


	10. ON  HOLD

This story is being officially put on hold. I have 11 stories currently and so I have to choose certain stories for hold, So now I have only 5 stories which are still on board. 2 of them are close to the end so I may get back to writing this one or I may start to remake another of my stories. I'm sorry it's just that I am always getting ideas and to practice my writing I never leave an idea undone.


End file.
